Just a Short Trip Away
by BoredomIsADangerousThing
Summary: aka the "I was trying to take a sneaky picture of you because i told my friend about the hot girl on the train and she wanted to see but you totally noticed and yeah this is awkward" au.


Bonnibel rarely traveled, but her brother insisted that she see his new flat in London; about 2 ½ hours away from their parents home in Brussels. So, here she was; less than an hour into the train ride, peering over the pages of her book at the girl seated across from her. She looked the girl over, seeing a mane of black hair, green eyes, and beautiful features. She was dressed from head to toe in dark colors apart from her red sneakers, multiple piercings littering her ears, singing softly as she listened to her ipod. Only when the girl cast a smirk her way did she realize that she had been staring for entirely too long. Bonni's gaze snapped downwards quickly, her face heating up as she shot a text to her best friend.

 _ **Lady?**_

 _Yeah?_ Came the quick text back.

 _ **Lady. There's a really hot girl here.**_

 _On the train?_

 _ **Nah, at the gym. Yes on the train.**_

 _And?_

 _ **What should I do?**_

 _Send me a picture._

 _ **Lady!**_

 _What?_

 _ **How in the hell do you expect me to get a picture of her?**_

 _On your phone?_

 _ **What if she sees?**_

 _She won't. And even if she does, would that be such a bad thing? Conversation starter!_

 _ **There could be serious repercussions here!**_

 _Nah, you'll be fine. Now send me a pic. I wanna see if you've got good taste._

 _ ***sighs* fine. But if I get in trouble you're gonna hear about it.**_

Placing her book to the side, Bonni carefully angled her phone so that she could snap a clear picture of the other girl, making sure to get a clear shot of her face.

"So, do you want me to pose, or…?" A voice asked, startling her. She cautiously looked up, to find the girl's gaze on her. _Shit._

"Uh…"

"Relax, it's not the first time. Taking pics for a friend or…?" She waggled her eyebrows, making Bonni's ears warm again. _Chill Bennet, before you catch fire. God this is embarrassing._

"I wasn't-" Yeah, based on _that_ expression, she wasn't buying it. "Alright, alright. My friend was curious."

"And why would she want to know about your random cabin-mate?"

By this point, Bonni was sure she was bright red, "Um…I may have kind of sent the conversation in that direction."

She must've noticed the other girl's embarrassment, because she didn't ask her to continue. "Okaay…well, come here."

"Wha-?"

"Chill, man. If she wants a picture; she can have one, but you're gonna be in it with me," she had grinned (kind of reminding Bonnibel of a Jackal that'd found its prey) when she added the last part.

"Are you-?"

"I'm sure. Now, c'mon, I don't bite." With the way she kept flashing her teeth at her, Bonni wasn't so sure. Moments later, however, the other girl had managed to coax her over; where she threw an arm over her shoulders and leaned in close, quickly snapping a photo before leaning away. Bonni noticed, however, that her arm still sat upon her shoulders; actually, she was more aware of that than anything else. "What's your number?"

Bonni sat there for a moment, bewildered before responding, "Uh, why?"

"I need to send it to you."

"Oh, here." she snatched the other girl's phone for a moment, quickly programming it in, then passed it back.

"Bonnibel, huh?" The girl smiled, peering at her phone, "Haven't heard that one before. Cool."

She paused before holding out a hand, "I'm Marceline."

Bonni shook her hand, noting how cold it was, "It's a pleasure." Her phone pinged once more, and she opened her messages again.

 _Did you get a picture of the hot chick, or what?_

Marceline snickered, "Hot chick, really Bonni?"

"I didn't exactly know your name, _Marcy_."

 _ **Yes, I got a picture. Just a second.**_ She took a moment to find the image, then sent it off.

 _ **Her name's Marceline.**_

 _Damn. She is hot._

 _Wait…you talked to her?_

 _ **Kinda had to after she caught me.**_

 _You got caught? XD Rookie._

 _ **Gave me an excuse to talk to her though.**_

 _ **Well, it was more sputtering out of embarrassment**_

 _ **She's been really cool about it though, which kind of makes her hotter?**_

 _See, I told you._

 _God, you're a dork._

 _So she's still there?_

 _ **Yeah, she's probably reading this over my shoulder.**_

 _ **I think I'm gonna go now. Kinda want to make the most of this trip.**_

 _I thought you hated traveling?_

 _ **Not anymore.**_

aka the"I was trying to take a sneaky picture of you because i told my friend about the hot guy on the train and she wanted to see but you totally noticed and yeah this is awkward" au.

I wrote this a while ago, but I might do a sequel depending on how it's received. Thanks for reading!

Fic idea came from tumblr. I do not own Adventure Time or its characters.


End file.
